1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to a socket for electrically connecting an Integrated Circuit (IC) package to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
A typical socket, used for electrically connecting an Integrated Circuit and a printed circuit board, comprises a base and a cover lid. The cover lid is attached to the base rotationally pivoted between a closed and a opened position. And the socket further has a holding means for holding the cover lid on the base. The holding means is located at the free end of the cover lid, and comprises an axle and a latch member rotating around the axle. The base forms a step portion for engaging with the latch member for keeping the cover lid in a closed position firmly. When the holding means is assembled to the cover lid, the axle penetrates through the latch member, and then is attached on the cover lid. In this state, there are too many components to be assembled, and the cost of the socket will be high.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved socket to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.